Jacob's sister
by I.am.me. 2000
Summary: What if Jacob Black had a 12 year old sister? What if Bella didn't exist? Relationship between ? and Jacob. READ! THE INSIDE IS BETTER!


**DISCLAIMER: **All recognized characters are property of Stephenie Meyer.

Lina is completely mine, though.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> I thought it would be cool if Jacob Black had a younger sister, so I made this up. Lina is 100% mine and I modified some things in this story, for example, Bella doesn't exist, and the love triangle is in between Edward, Lina, and Jacob, except Jacob's is brotherly love.

I'm planning on writing more so, please tell me what you think!

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's sister<span>

Jacob was getting ready for a pack meeting, which he'd have on the other side of the woods. He was putting his belt into the loops of his pants when Lina, his 12-

year-old sister, ran past him in direction of the forest. He pulled her back by the hood of her sweater, causing her to stumble backwards. His other sisters were out of

the country and his father was on pack duty, so it was almost always his turn to babysit Lina. There was hardly ever a time she got to do something on her own

because Jacob was always on top of her. It wasn't completely his fault, though. When Lina was born, Billy told him to take care of her for the rest of his life, and he

loved the little bundle of blankets so much that he accepted. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! And where do you think you're going?" inquired Jake, pulling her back. "To the

woods! Why?" replied Lina. "You're not allowed near the forest while I'm out. Okay, Lina?" said Jacob sternly. "Sure, Jake," Lina said quickly as she headed for the

same direction as before. But before she could get anywhere, Jake cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow expectantly. Lina exhaled deeply before turning back

around and saying, "Yes, Jacob.", eyes dropping in defeat. Jacob felt slightly guilty, for he knew it was unfair that Lina never got her independence, but she didn't

know yet about the multiple dangers surrounding her, and didn't yet know how to defend herself. Billy, Rebecca, Rachel, and Jacob, as well as the rest of the pack

were going to inform Lina about her dangers when she turned 13. Lina was in a more specific kind of danger than the others; There were blood suckers lurking in the

woods, and they normally can't stand the pack's smell, but Lina had a slightly different kind of blood. One more...

Appetizing.

"Hey," Jake put his hands on Lina's shoulders and made his eyes leveled with her's. "I love you." Jake said as he saw a coy smile curve onto Lina's lips. He pulled her

towards him and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, just as he rushed out.

Lina waited for a while, but finally decided that she should be able to do some things on her own, so she phased, and headed towards the woods. It seemed around

5:00pm as Lina sniffed the ground for something interesting to do. Her white muzzle stuck to the ground, leaving dirt on it. All of a sudden, she heard an extremely

faint rustle in the trees. Less than 2 seconds later, the vampire boy, Edward, lunged at her. The thing is, he didn't yet realize that Lina was human, for he only hunted

animals and besides, the smell of her blood was so much different from the other wolves.

It was... Sweeter.

He was just about to bite when Jacob appeared. He seemed to be coming back from his pack meeting, which ironically was about Lina. This all happened in a matter

of seconds.

Jacob leaped and phased. He lunged himself at Edward, knocking him off his sister. With Lina behind him, the growling session begun. Encircling each other, Jacob and

Edward growled at the other, while Lina half growled, half whimpered. Seeing that they were now tackling each other, Lina made herself ready for a jump that would

intervene in the fight, but just as she did, Edward unconsciously threw her to the side with one arm, when at the same time, Jake instinctively thrashed her,

involuntarily. Being thrown against a tree, and being severely cut by the claws, Lina's lack of energy phased her back into a human, just as she was slipping out of

consciousness. She heard Jacob yell something to Edward, but she wasn't sure what, and Jacob phased. The last thing she heard was Jake telling her to hold on to

him. And with that, she passed out.

Jacob had carried her all the way back home on his back in wolf form.

Lina woke up about 35 minutes later, and Billy still hadn't gotten back. She had her head on Jacob's lap and was lying on the couch. Jacob was staring into

nothingness, but clearly seemed angry. As she sat up, she shot her hands to her head, for a surge of pain rushed into her. "You hit you head on the trunk of a tree,"

said Jake, not removing his stony stare to look at her. "What happened?" Lina asked trying to get up. "I think the real question is what were YOU doing in the woods

when I told you specifically not to go there?" Jacob replied tugging her back down when he said 'you'. "No, you said I couldn't be near the woods. You never said I

couldn't be in it!". Lina's usual comebacks seemed to have returned. Jacob tried not to smile, for this was something very serious that she had to understand.

"Howler, you KNOW that you're not supposed to go anywhere unaccompanied! Do you think we just say these things to make you miserable?" Jacob asked, using her

old nickname, Howler. "Yes." Lina huffed. Jake looked scornfully at her. "Well, no, but it's so unfair that I never get to do ANYTHING on my own! I mean, you and

Rach, and Becca, and Quill and Embry, and Leah and even Seth get to walk around alone! It's not fair!" Lina said, finally fed up, then remembering the pain in her

jaw from the thrash. Jacob looked at her and felt really bad, but then he reminded himself that this was for her protection. "Well, we're all a lot older than you." Jacob

stated. "But I'm 12! Why can't I do something for myself once!" Lina said, finally braking. She collapsed into tears and now Jacob felt really bad for having to put her

through this, but it was the only way she would stay safe. She wasn't strong enough to defend herself. Don't get me wrong, she was no match for a human, but

when it came to vampires, lets just say they're a little more powerful than Lina. Seeing Howler in such a vulnerable state, Jake scooped her up, buried her in his

protective chest, and rocked her back and forth. This isn't something he would normally do, but seeing that this was the first time Lina actually, TRULY cried in front

of him, she looked so fragile he vowed not to let a soul in the world hurt her. As her sobs continued, he shushed her and proceeded rocking her. Seeing that she had

finally stopped crying but still had the occasional whimpers, Jake proceeded to speak. "Hey, hey, shhhh. Look, I would never hurt you and I assure you it's not anyone

else in the pack intention's to hurt you or prevent you from having an awesome life, but you've got to understand that you are a very special case, Lina. There are

people out there right now that will want to kill you. I don't mean it to sound harsh but, that's why we set down so many rules for you. I couldn't imagine my life

without you. Howler, you are the first girl that has never annoyed any of the pack members ever! I mean we all love you and we would never want to loose you. You

keep us together, man! You are really important and we can't risk loosing you. We need you to follow our rules if you don't want to tear each of us apart. I love you. I

don't wanna loose you, too." Jacob whispered into her hair. As her whimpers became silent crying, Jake started tracing his finger along the features of her face,

studying that face in case he lost it. A while later, Lina lifted her head and stared at Jake's face, her big chocolate brown eyes searching his features. She memorized

his face in case she wasn't able to keep her promise; in case she couldn't follow the rules. Jake stared back; just realizing how gorgeous his sister really was... That

was totally off topic but, he figured she'd be a huge heart breaker by the time she was hmmmmm... maybe 17. But of course he wouldn't let her date until then, so...

It's just that her eyes were glowering light brown orbs that always gave life to a room, even when she was bored . . . And her auburn hair, a mesh between blood

cherries and autumn leaves, contrasting with her russet skin . . . And the perfect rounded mouth and nose . . . And the naturally blood stained lips . . . And altogether

her delicate features blended with her hyperactive personality was just . . . Perfect.

"Jake," Lina started drowsily, "Don't leave me..." she said as her weak state caused her to collapse into him. Staring into nothingness, but having a clear picture of

the happy and usual Lina in his mind, Jacob whispered,

"Never."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Plz R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
